Frambuesa
by Jeid
Summary: Un domingo de lluvia. Dos hombres y una pelirroja toman whiskey de fuego y comen grageas de todos los sabores en las tres escobas.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Estoy de vuelta. Porque un día me acordé de que cuando era chica escribía en esta página y eso me hacía feliz. Porque volví a leer mis fics favoritos y volví a sentir la misma alegría. Porque hace una semana que sueño son Sirius Black.**

Como siempre, cada vez que hay que estudiar para un exámen, Sirus Black y James Potter no pueden hacerlo. Es una tarde oscura y lluviosa, la humedad se pega a las paredes de la torre de Gryffindor y el olor a tabaco quemado impregna el aire. Remus está recostado sobre su cama, lee algo. Peter estudia de sus apuntes junto al escritorio. James y Sirius juegan una aprtida de ajedréz mágico sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Mueve Canuto -insiste impaciente. Le da una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apaga en el cenicero. Antes de dejar salir el humo se desordena el pelo y se acomoda las gafas

- Jaque -dice el descendiente Black, y su voz está llena de lujuria.

- Mierda -contesta el otro, y se estira sobre su espalda haciendo sonar unos huesos. - Que día de mierda, salgamos de esta habitación.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade -propone Sirius y hace que los ojos de James se iluminen.

Son sólo ellos dos.. Remus se disculpa diciendo que la humedad no lo deja moverse y Peter dice que tiene que estudiar. Se encojen de hombros y luego de tomar el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad salen hacia los jardines. El camino es corto y sus músculos atrofiados agradecen haber sido puestos en movimiento.

Es domingo y Hogsmeade debería estar lleno de niños correteando por Honey Dukes y Zoncos, pero la lluvia parece tenerlos a todos bajo el resguardo de Hogwarts. Las calles están vacías y ellos apuran el paso rumbo a las tres escobas. Madamme Rosmerta los ve entrar y no puede evitar sonreír, esos dos chicos le encantan. Ellos se sientan en la barra y piden Cerveza de Mantequilla. Terminan sus copas cuando ven que la mujer les guiña un ojo mientras señala una botella de wiskey de fuego, que aceptan con alegría.. nada mejor para un día mortal de lluvia.

- Esta lluvia es una porquería -suelta Sirius, con pesar

- Nada peor, siento que estoy vacío de energía, desearía estar volando sobre el bosque prohibido o algo así

El ruido de la puerta hace que los dos miren hacia la entrada. Mojada, con los pelos rojos pegados al contorno de su cara, con un brillo anormal de alegría en los ojos, la que entra es Lily Evans que cuando los vé les dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Y James, que ya se ha tomado su whiskey, piensa que en verdad es muy linda, que es simpre, como si no pudiera evitar haber nacido siendo simplemente tan bella. Pero elimina sus pensamientos. Desde que empezó el último curso que la ha dejado en paz, y fue productivo, porque ella dejó de gritarle. No se hicieron amigos ni nada, pero por lo menos se saludaban sin intentar asesinarse y se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando, siempre reducidas a las palabras: por favor, perdón y gracias. Simple y concizo. Pero igualmente, uno puede permitirse tener ciertos pensamientos ¿verdad? o al menos eso pensaba James. La pelirroja se acercó a los chicos.

- ¿Vino Remus? -pregunta ansiosa y contenta

- No -contestan los dos al unísono. Sirius tiene su cara sobre su brazo izquierdo y James está recargado sobre la pared

- Vaya alegría que contagian hoy

- Día horrible, tú también sientes que la lluvia te ha extirpado toda la energía? -pregunta James, y la hace reír

- En absoluto, me encanta -los dos la miran burlones

- No, no puede gustarte esta lluvia y menos un domingo

- Pues si, nada mejor para mí que un domingo de lluvia -contesta y se ríe -sobre todo porque Honey Dukes estaba vacío y yo pude obtener mi ración de Grageas de todos los sabores para la semana. Les molesta? -pregunta después, indicando una silla para quedarse con ellos

- Adelante -le dice Sirius, que se sienta más derecho sobre su banqueta -Así que grageas eh... anda, dame una. -Lily abre una caja y se la pasa

- Me encantan estas cosas... mmm... uva. Me encantan las uvas. Cornamenta toma una -dice, y le pasa la caja

- No gracias -su voz es rasposa y algo melancólica. Madamme Rosmerta se acerca a rellenar sus Whiskeys y le trae una copa a Lily, que en un principio rechaza

- Oh, vamos Evans, no seas aburrida -desafía Sirius. Y cuando de desafíos se trata todos saben que Lily Evans no puede decir que no. Así que toma el Whiskey y se lleva otra gragea a la boca. Su cara se retuerce -excremento de hipogrifo -se ríe y Sirius también. James no, se queda mirándola fijamente. Y qué carajos, en verdad le gusta mucho, en verdad que le gustaría meter sus manos en su cabello que parece fuego y poco le importaría quemarse. Ella nota su mirada taladrante.

- ¿No te gustan las grageas, Potter?

- Siempre me tocan las feas -contesta enconjiéndose de hombros -prefiero comer ranas de chocolate y tener la certeza de que siempre tendrán el mismo sabor

- Menudo valiente -dice Lily con la ceja izquierda en alto, y siente como una bocanada de calor sube hasta su cara. El whiskey empieza a hacer efecto y ella se muerde el labio algo avergonzada. James mira de reojo a Sirius que le guiña un ojo, y llama a madamme Rosmerta para que rellene sus copas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de menudo valiente?

- Que no me esperaba ago asi del cazador estrella de Gryffindor -contesta ella en tono burlón -nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que podrían asustarte unas pequeñas grageas.

- No me asustan, sólo prefiero quedarme en lo seguro

- Y perderte la oportunidad de que algo desconocido te sorprenda? -Sirius deja salir una carcajada perruna, esta pelirroja no es tan mala leche al fin y al cabo.. le da a James Potter un poco de su propia medicina.

- Deberías aplicar tus teorías a tu vida contidiana Evans -la voz de James es seda, líquida, un susurro en medio de una tarde de domingo. Ella sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. No contesta. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Ella sonríe, el whiskey destila en sus ojos encendidos. Se lleva una gragea a la boca y le ofrece la caja

- ¿Te atreves? -pregunta. Jodida mujer, piensa Sirius divertido. James la mira con seriedad, sus ojos intentan devorarla en silencio, casi que duelen las ganas que tiene de cargarla hasta el castillo y meterla entre sus sábanas. Toma la caja de Grageas sin dejar de mirarla. Se lleva una a la boca. Mastica lentamente

- Frambuesa - una ola de calor sube por el cuerpo de Lily, nace en sus piernas y recorre su vientre para subir hasta su cara e iluminar sus mejillas. Gira, no puede mirarlo, no puede aguantarse cuando la mira de esa manera, como si quisiera comerla con la vista, como si quisiera tomarla y besarla ahí mismo sin importar nada más, no puede permitirse pensar en esas cosas que tan controladas tuvo durante lo que va del semestre. Clava su vista en las botellas que están detrás del mostrador. Sirius se carcajea, no entiende por qué ese chico siempre se carcajea, pero antes de pensar nada, siente una respiración caliente junto a su oreja y unos brazos fuertes -jodidamente fuertes y pefectos- la acorralan contra el mostrador. Y qué mierda le pasa a Merlín para ponerse en su contra, piensa y siente su corazón latir tan rápido que está segura que todos pueden escucharlo.

- ¿Tú te atreves, Evans? -lujuria, sensualidad, frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Y qué mierda, piensa Lily, mientras gira en su butaca y su cara queda a escasos centímetros de la de James. No sabe bien cómo es que llegó ahí, pero le agradece al whiskey de fuego porque si se arrepiente va a tener una buena excusa, o quizas no, quizas no se arrepienta... pero el que arriesga no gana, y es por eso que lo toma de la cara y acorta la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. El chico no se hace desear, o si, pero abre los labios y recorre la boca de la pelirroja mordiendo y lamiendo, probando, degustando.. una boca que todavía sabe a menta, su sabor favorito de gragea.

No saben bien cuanto tiempo han estado explorando la boca del otro, pero se separan cuando de fondo, como si estuviera en una habitación separada, escuchan la voz de Sirius: joder, tarta de manzana.


End file.
